bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesshomaru Inu-no-taisho
Appearance As a Demon, Sesshomaru like most of his kind has been trapped in a reincarnation curse for millenia, meaning he no longer has a true form, though he is able to shapeshift his current body to suit his preferences. However, in all of his bodies he appears to have silver hair. He does however always wear a large white rope with red trim over hakama pants, with chinese ankle boots. He wears his zanpakuto at his belt. Personality Despite being a demon Sesshomaru has come to accept humans and even defends them from other threats, albeit in his typical uncaring fashion. Like most demons he is confident in his abilities and cannot abide another creature that is not a demon that has similar abilities. History Sesshomaru claims to have seen the destruction of the cities of Soddam and Gamora, and insists that the Horsemen of the Apocalypse is real. He also claims to be the one who gave Barragan Luisenbarn his scar, though this cannot be proven. As a demon he has been trapped to occupy a body for its natural life, being reborn if the body dies. As soon as he reaches adulthood in that body his power awakens once again, giving him an endless loop. Powers and Abilities Gargantuan Spiritual Pressure- Due to the curse Sesshomaru is a being combrised of spirit particles, and thus he has a lot of spiritual pressure. When released it resembles blue lightning. Demonic Aura- Seperate from his Spiritual Pressure, an Aura is the area of effect of a demon's natural power on the metaphysical plains, and thus is not made of spirit particles, but rather is a doorway to a seperate dimension. Due to being a demon lord his aura is immense, able to dominate the area of Los Noches from the center. This aura is used for his demonic attacks. His aura is also poisonous near the center, but needs to be used for an attack to have a noticable effect, otherwise it is similar to a human breathing in carbon dioxide in the air. Top Physical Condition- Being able to regenerate any body he is occupying at a cellular level, and possessing speed, reflexes, strength and senses of a superhuman level, it is impossible for Sesshomaru to fail at a physical task. Whip of Light-A demonic attack comprised of compressed demonic aura in a particle-thin beam. It appears much thicker. This can be used for cutting and wrapping opponents, and it can be made poisonous on thought. He forms it from his pointer and middle fingers held together. Poison Claws- a concentration of demonic aura as a kind of glove around his hands, this can be used to quickly poison and disentegrate a target. Soryuha- A demonic attack created by blending demonic aura and spiritual particles into a lightning attack with a weapon comprised of spiritual power as a focus. The power is capable of breaching through almost anything comprised of demonic aura or spiritual particles, and the attack could match any kind of similar attack. Spiritual Energy Blasts- a cero-like attack of firing a mass of spiritual pressure in a direction. Zanpakuto Bakusaiga- resembles a normal katana with its hilt wrapped in a white bandage-like cloth as well as the sheathe. Its tsuba resembles a pair of crescent moons facing each other. Shikai- Its release command is "Disintegrate" and triggers a blinding white flash before returning to normal. When released Bakusaiga's blade emits a concentrated poison that eats anything with surprising speed, as well as neutralizing any regeneration abilities that the opponent might have. Unlike other poison-type zanpakuto, Bakusaiga's poison instead grows more toxic as it ages. Bakusaiga can also fire a wave of this poison in a cutting boomerang-shaped energy blast that carries the same poison as Bakusaiga's blade. Bankai- Tetsu-Bakusaiga- Bankai Special Ability- In bankai Bakusaiga turns to turns to dust when it strikes spiritual particles, and leaves much of its blade behind as poisonous slivers of metal that cut the opponent apart from the inside, poisoning anything left with its already toxic venom. In this form Bakusaiga's blade also gives off a poisonous aura that will poison an enemy within ten feet of it, though not to the degree of disentegration.